


Merrier The More

by goddess_julie



Series: Triple Fun That Way [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts off with a text.  Zayn is at the gym with Harry, running virtual laps on the treadmill while Harry works on his arms at one of the machines with a trainer.  Her cell phone goes off and she sees that it’s a new text from Liam.  Her eyes bug out when she reads it and she nearly stumbles off of the machine that is still moving at a rapid pace.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Niall can suck my cock any time. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrier The More

**Author's Note:**

> This all came from an idea I had where someone plays a prank on Liam and switches the other boys' phone numbers and names in his phone. He texts something to someone that is meant for someone else and gratuitous porn results. And then Talk Dirty To Me came on my iPod and I had a picture of girl!Niall doing a sexy dance for Liam to this song which ended up being THIS.
> 
> And of course I can't just write PWP, there is always love and emotion and feelings. So yeah. Feedback is welcome. Not betaed. Hope you like.

It all starts off with a text. Zayn is at the gym with Harry, running virtual laps on the treadmill while Harry works on his arms at one of the machines with a trainer. Her cell phone goes off and she sees that it’s a new text from Liam. Her eyes bug out when she reads it and she nearly stumbles off of the machine that is still moving at a rapid pace.

_Niall can suck my cock any time._

With a tap of a few buttons, Zayn has the machine moving at a slower pace and she starts to walk. She takes a second look at the text and tries to think whether it’s a joke. She gives a half shrug and starts typing back.

_She probably would if you asked nicely Leeyum. I’d buy her dinner first though babe.”_

Zayn waits and she pictures Liam’s face as he opens her text. Odds are it is a joke, because while she’s fooled around with Liam countless times she knows that Niall never has. Not for the blonde’s lack of trying. Unfortunately, to Niall’s dismay, Liam feels it best for them to remain platonic. Niall is too precious, too genuine for him to risk hurting her in any way. Liam maintains that he’d be that considerate of any girl, but Zayn knows that deep down Liam has repressed feelings about Niall and he’s afraid of getting his own heart broken rather than hers.

On the other hand, Zayn has no such qualms. She’s shagged both of them and would do so as often as either of them would let her. There is a part of Zayn who wishes that Liam and Niall had been born into one person because she knows that the Niall/Liam hybrid would be her soul mate. Some days she wonders if they aren’t separately her soul mates and that she was fortunate to be given two.

_Who is this?_

Zayn steps off of the treadmill and looks at her phone. Her eyebrows furrow and she shakes her head as she reads the response. 

_You texted me Leeyum._

_Zee?_

_Who else?_

_Why do you have Lou’s phone?_

Zayn knows that they’re never going to get anywhere if they keep on like this. She dials Liam’s phone and waits for him to answer. 

“Lou?”

Zayn chuckles. “Zayn.”

“Why do you have Lou’s phone?”

“Mate, you called my phone. Why would I have Lou’s phone?”

She can hear the huff of confusion on Liam’s end of the phone and she laughs. Zayn can practically see the way he’s probably jutting out his lower lip, pouting at his confusion.

“Your number is saved on my phone as Louis.”

Clearly, if Liam thought he was texting Louis about Niall blowing him, he wasn’t kidding. Zayn’s lips curl into a smirk and she signals to Harry that she’s done for the day. He gives her a wave and she’s grabbed her bag from the corner of the hotel gym and heads towards the elevators. “Weird. So you want Nialler to blow you huh? Wanna get her mouth on your cock Payno?”

Liam groans and Zayn laughs.

“You in your room Leeyum? Can I come up?”

“Probably best you don’t Zee,” Liam moans. 

Zayn’s ears perk up. She recognizes that distinct moan. She knows exactly what Liam is doing and she practically cackles with glee. “Oh I’m coming,” she laughs. “We are so talking about this.” The elevator stops on the 11th floor and Zayn practically skips down to Liam’s room. He’s propped it open with the latch lock and she rolls her eyes with fond adoration at how predictable Liam Payne is.

“You can’t say no to me,” Zayn crows. She drops her bag at the door and starts taking off her tank top and work out pants. Her shoes are toed off and she enters the area of the room where Liam’s bed is. Not surprisingly, he’s resting back against a mound of pillows, naked and stroking his cock lazily. Her eyes rake up and down his form and she licks her lips. Zayn’s bra lands on the floor behind her and she steps out of her panties, leaving her just as naked as Liam.

“Jesus Christ Zee,” Liam moans. His hand picks up speed on his cock and Zayn watches him squeeze the base firmly. Her hair is still up in a ponytail and she flashes him a sexy smirk as she climbs up onto the bed and crawls over him. There are a few condoms lying on the sheets beside him and Liam blushes when she raises her eyebrows. “Figured I’d get them when I opened the door for you. S’not like it wasn’t going to end with…” Liam points to his cock which is pointing upwards and Zayn purrs while she licks her lips.

With a leg on each side of Liam’s hips, Zayn straddles him and raises herself so that she’s balanced on her knees, spread wide and open. She slips two fingers between her pussy lips and strokes her clit teasingly. She spreads the wetness and fingers herself for a few moments, putting a show on for Liam. His hands have settled at her hips and she can’t help but lean down and kiss his mouth hotly.

“You want me to fuck you Leeyum?” Zayn asks into his mouth. He nods his head and she grins. “You thinking about Nialler? How it would feel if she was on top of you? Your cock in her pussy?”

Liam’s groan echoes against Zayn’s tongue as she licks at his lips in a playful swipe. She’s ready for him so she slides the condom down his stiff cock and she places him at her entrance. In one fluid motion, Zayn slides herself down on him and swallows his pleasured groan.

“God you always feel so fucking good inside me,” Zayn blurts out with a hiss. She adjusts herself and swivels her hips, causing for Liam to suck in a deep breath.

“Love this,” Liam admits with a grunt. “Love how well we fit.” He leans up and captures Zayn’s mouth in a messy kiss. 

Zayn can’t concentrate on anything outside of the feel of Liam inside of her, his strong body underneath her. She pushes him back into a laying position and clasps her hands with his, pinning them above his head. “Ready, babe?” She asks. When he nods, she grins at him and begins to move. She jumps immediately into a furious and rapid pace, working Liam to perfection. She knows what he likes, but mostly she knows what she likes and how to get them both off together.

“Zee,” Liam’s growl vibrates against her throat. His head is up and he’s mouthing along the skin of her jaw. “Make me come.”

“Tell me why you were texting Tommo about Niall?” Zayn demands. She slows her pace as she tightens her walls around Liam’s aching cock.

Liam shakes his head. He’s got his lip between his teeth and his eyes are shut tight. Zayn takes it as a challenge and pulls out all of the stops. Zayn reaches behind her and cups Liam’s balls in her hand, stroking the sensitive skin. 

“Leeyum,” Zayn sings. She sees his eyes open and feels his hips stutter under her. She fondles his balls just how he likes as her free hand makes it down to her clit. A pornographic moan escapes her lips and before she can stop herself, she speeds up again on his cock. “Tell me what you want.”

“To come,” Liam begs. “Please let me come.”

“Only when you tell me about Niall,” Zayn promises. “You wanna fuck her?” The turmoil is clear in his eyes. Zayn reaches down to press a comforting kiss to his mouth. “It’s okay babe. It’s just us right now. You don’t have to lie to me.”

“Zee, I can’t.”

“Why?” 

Liam’s body tenses and he bucks up into Zayn roughly. “Make me come and I’ll tell you everything,” he promises. “God, just need to come inside you.”

“Deal.” Zayn redoubles her efforts and in a matter of time, she’s feeling Liam’s orgasm rock through his body. She feels his fingers join hers on her clit and as he strokes her roughly, Zayn succumbs to her own orgasm, screaming into the open room.

It is only once they’ve showered and agreed to meet the rest of the band for diner at six thirty that Liam keeps his promise. They’re both dressed and cuddled on the couch in front of the TV with an old episode of Friends playing.

“Niall,” Liam starts. He is obviously uncomfortable and Zayn runs her fingers through his hair to relax him. “I can’t.”

“Why?” Zayn repeats her earlier question. She understands where Liam is coming from, but doesn’t understand why he’s denying himself something they both obviously want. She’s not the same girl that Simon had put into One Direction four years earlier. Niall had been a shy, awkward girl from Mullingar that had barely even kissed a boy let alone been forced to live in close quarters with. She still wrote in a diary and got tongue tied any time Louis, Harry or Liam spoke to her directly. When she’d finally gotten her first kiss, Harry, Niall had naively assumed they were ‘going steady’ and had been devastated when she’d found Harry kissing someone else days later.

Zayn had been Niall’s confidante since day one and still was the only person the blonde told everything to. She’d been the first one Niall had told when she’d gotten felt up properly the first time. The first one Niall told when she’d finally had sex for the first time and the only person Niall had gone to when she’d realized that sometimes she got off to a pair of full tits and a pussy just as much as a cock inside of her.

Niall was still the most genuine and honest person Zayn had ever met, aside from Liam of course, but she had grown up a lot from when they’d first met and while Zayn obviously recognized it, Liam was having difficulty with it.

“Because she’s Niall. And I don’t know if she’d be able to handle…”

“She will,” Zayn promises. Liam looks at her in disbelief but Zayn only shrugs. “I’m serious Leeyum. She’s not the same girl she was.”

Liam raises a skeptical eyebrow and Zayn smirks. 

“Unless you want her to be that shy girl she was? She does that really well you know, when you’re in the mood to wreck her. To just fuck her until she can’t take any more?”

“Zee,” Liam begs. “Please stop.”

Zayn lets out a loud squeal and cheers. “God I knew it, Payno. You do want Nialler to suck your cock. You want her on her knees for you. Probably in a pair of white panties and pigtails. Pair of knee high socks?”

Their eyes meet and Zayn watches Liam relax into the couch. His whole body has gone slack and Zayn presses her mouth to his temple.

“So bad,” Liam admits. “But not just…”

“Not just,” Zayn agrees. She knows exactly what Liam is trying to say. The admission was more than she expected so Zayn gives him an easy out. She smiles as he breathes a sigh of relief. “I know how you feel Leeyum.”

Liam nods. “I guess you would, eh Zee.”

“The day that I have to choose between you two,” Zayn’s voice softens and Liam leans in to hear her properly. “I don’t know what I’d do.” She leans into Liam’s touch, arching her neck as he cups the back of her head affectionately.

“You know you’ll never have to.”

She can only shrug. Neither Niall nor Liam would ever make her choose between them, but it doesn’t stop the guilt she feels when she’s ignoring one for the other. She loves them both too much to consider her life without them in it in any capacity.

A knock at the door interrupts them. Before either have a chance to get up, Louis’ face is peeking around the wall and they see his grin light up the room. “Payno, great. I was going to ask if you’ve seen Zayn but here she is. Come on, Haz and Nialler are waiting. Family dinner.”

Throughout the night, Zayn feels an electric current travelling through her. From her fingertips to deep in her belly there are pinpricks of excitement, of potential bursting under her skin. She’s between Harry and Liam with Niall and Louis on the other side of the bench. Dinner is lazy and full of conversation and laughter. It’s rare that they’re given a full day off with no engagements so they had agreed when Paul promised them that they would enjoy it to its fullest.

Louis suggests over dessert that they don’t end the night with dinner. It’s been ages since they’ve gone somewhere just to be regular people. Louis and Harry suggest karaoke as Niall, Zayn and Liam scoff. 

“We do Karaoke every night,” Liam argues.

Niall agrees. “I say pool. I wanna kick some ass at pool.”

“And Zee will go wherever Frick and Frack go,” Louis pouts, “so pool it is.”

From the moment that they arrive at the bar there is a sexual current to everything that they say and do. Zayn feels like she’s hypersensitive to it mostly because of her afternoon with Liam and his confession. She notices his gaze lingering on Niall’s ass longer, his touch lingering whenever she’s pressed against him. If Zayn ever believed she would feel a sense of jealousy at watching Liam and Niall together, it’s proven not to be the case as she watches the two dance around each other all night. At no point does she feel excluded; in fact, Niall doesn’t stray far from her for any extended periods of time throughout the entire night. Liam pulls her onto his lap at every chance he gets, celebrating a good shot with a gentle squeeze on her hip or a subtle press of his lips to her ear.

Liam has gone outside with Louis for some fresh air and Zayn finds her lap full with Niall. “Is it me or is Leemo a little more handsy tonight?” Niall asks with a drunken giggle.

Zayn smiles. “Yeah, he is babe. Got proper fucked earlier. Probably still horny.” Goosebumps run up her arms as Niall whimpers into her throat.

“I’m so jealous Zee,” Niall whines. “What do I have to do to have him shag me into the bed?”

“Actually, it was me that fucked him good and proper,” Zayn admits. She pats Niall’s hair playfully and licks a path up her jaw to her ear. “Talked about you though.” She watches Niall pull away and stare directly into her eyes. They exchange a multitude of looks between them until Niall finally breaks the silence.

“I don’t believe you.”

Zayn nods. “Doesn’t make it less true.”

“What’d he say? What’d you say?” Niall’s hand has moved under the back of Zayn’s tee shirt, her fingers stroking the skin of her back in mindless patterns. Before Zayn can respond, they’re joined by the object of their conversation.

“This can’t be good.” Liam sits down on the chair next to Zayn and rests his arm on the back of her chair. “The two of you with your heads together opens the door to dangerous possibilities.”

Niall snorts while Zayn only flashes Liam a toothy grin. 

“If you’re good Payno,” Niall promises seductively, “we’ll let you in on our dangerous possibilities.” 

Zayn watches Liam adjust his groin and she licks her lips. “Makin’ him hot Nialler,” she whispers into the blonde’s ear. “Wants to watch us. Wants to see you eat me out, see you get me all wet.”

“Zayn,” Niall moans hotly. “Fucking hell. Stop.”

“Not gonna stop, never gonna stop.”

“You slags need to wait till we’re at the hotel,” Louis cackles. He drops himself right down onto Liam’s lap startling the other man. Louis shifts himself and turns to Liam with a feigned shocked expression. “Liam Payne? Are you hard? Is watching Nialler and Zayn face fucking in front of you making you hot?”

It’s obvious by the pink hue of Liam’s cheeks that he’s embarrassed. Zayn tries to get his attention, but Liam has stood up and dropped Louis on the floor in front of him. The smaller man is laughing, obviously amused by Liam’s reaction.

“You’re just jealous that you don’t get him hot,” Niall counters. She stands up from Zayn’s lap and entwines Liam’s fingers with her own. She tugs him to the bar, leaving Zayn alone with Louis.

“You switched our phone numbers on purpose,” Zayn says without preamble. It’s clear from Louis’ expression that he knows exactly to what she’s referring. “Why?”

“Did you talk to him?”

Zayn nods.

“Did he admit that he wants to fuck her?”

Again, Zayn nods.

“Do you realize that he wants it all with her?”

Ignoring the sickly swooping feeling in her stomach at Louis’ observation Zayn schools her expression and nods. She doesn’t expect him to sit next to her and place his hand on her thigh comfortingly.

“You know that doesn’t leave you in the dark right? Like, neither of them would ever do anything to hurt you.”

Zayn sighs. “Not intentionally. But…” She’s cut off by Louis’ head shaking.

“No. I mean, that he’s not going to do anything with her without you being there. Not physically, but Zee, he loves you. He’s in love with you and while I don’t know how it’s going to all work out, he wants it all. Just, with both of you.”

It’s all too much for her to think about. Not while she’s watching Niall and Liam sit at the bar with their heads tilted together, their shoulders brushing as Niall leans in to laugh at something Liam says. And definitely not when she’s had as much to drink as she’s had. She’s been much drunker, but the thoughts she’s having at the moment are not something that she should pursue with any alcohol in her bloodstream. At least not until she’s spoken with Niall first.

Somehow they find their way back to the hotel and Zayn is curled in her bed. She’s sandwiched between Harry and Niall. Louis had kidnapped Liam claiming to want bro time so they could talk about bro stuff and Harry whined until finally Niall caved and suggested that he accompany them to Zayn’s room for some girl time. The whining continued when Harry learned that girl time did not mean he’d get a front row seat to them shagging. It basically consisted of the girls showering (separately) and then Zayn braiding Niall’s hair so it would dry and be curly for the next day.

On the road time passes by at a rapid pace. They are moved from bus to hotel to venue to bus in any and every combination with extra stops for interviews, meet and greets and any and everything else that they’ve been scheduled for. Zayn realizes that almost two weeks have passed since her conversation with Liam and then her half drunken conversation with Niall. It’s after a show when they’re in the van heading back to the hotel that Zayn has an idea. 

“Ni, come up to mine yeah?” She sees Niall’s eyes light up. Zayn rolls her eyes and blows her a kiss. Liam is in the other van. She pulls out her phone and texts him. 

_You going out tonight?_

_Might do. Feel like pulling tonight._

_Don’t._ Zayn can picture Liam’s pout. _Promise I’ll make it worth your while._

_You better._

Zayn hears Louis’ phone ping from the seat in front of her and seconds later he turns to glare at her.

“You did this,” he accuses as he holds up his phone. Zayn offers him a shrug and a sexy smirk. She sees Niall frown. Zayn sighs.

“Just come to mine.”

It’s Niall who rolls her eyes this time. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares out the window. Zayn knows not to worry, Niall will still show up, even if it’s just to tell her off. When they pull into the parking garage, Niall jumps from the van. She throws a casual “be up in a bit” over her shoulder and stalks off leaving Zayn and Louis in her wake.

Zayn only has to wait half an hour for Niall to arrive. She herself has just gotten out of the shower when she hears a knock on her door. Liam has already texted her to let her know that he’s up whenever she’s ready to come up he’s ready. She lets him know that she’ll be up in the next half hour. She answers the door in a towel, frowning when she sees the look on Niall’s face.

“Don’t do that,” Zayn admonishes her as she pulls Niall into the room. “Before you go into full on strop mode, let me explain.”

“You didn’t make plans with me and then make plans with Liam?”

“I did.”

“What’s to explain?”

“Why I made us plans with him.”

Niall looks like she’s about to say something but she stops. Her mouth is open but she doesn’t say anything. Zayn grins. 

“Us,” Zayn confirms. When she sees that she has Niall’s full attention, Zayn pulls her further into the room to where she’s laid out clothes on the bed. “So remember how I told you that Leeyum and I were talking about you?”

Niall nods. She walks to the bed and looks at what Zayn has set out for them, confused but still quiet.

“He wants you.” She takes a deep, cleansing breath and approaches Niall. Zayn pulls the blonde in and kisses her thoroughly. “We talked about you, and how he wants you.”

“He doesn’t,” Niall argues sadly. “Why would he, when he has you. He has the girls he pulls. He jokes about it, but I know he doesn’t.”

As Zayn pulls Niall’s hair out of the messy ponytail she’s pulled it into, she tells Niall the conversation she’d had with Liam that afternoon weeks earlier. She tells her about the conversation she’d had with Louis the night they’d gone to play pool. Within minutes she has Niall’s hair in two pigtails, hair tied up with cute elastics that she’d bought weeks earlier. She then helps Niall strip down. As the blonde slides into the newly bought white bra and panty set, Zayn leans in to kiss her thoroughly. Her tongue slipping past her lips and into her mouth, dancing along with Niall’s tongue. Once she is in the outfit that Zayn had set out for her, Zayn slips into her own.

It isn’t until they are in front of Liam’s door that Niall pauses. “Are you sure? Like, I don’t want to …”

Zayn raises an eyebrow and Niall blushes.

“I DO want to, but not if he doesn’t.”

“He does.”

Niall gives a nervous nod and knocks on the door. Zayn is leaning on the doorjamb while Niall stands in the middle of the doorway. Liam opens the door, obviously shocked at the sight in front of him. Niall’s eyes flicker over to Zayn who gives her a reassuring nod.

“Leemo,” Niall says seductively. “You wanna let us in?” 

Liam’s eyes flicker back and forth from Zayn to Niall and back again. When he doesn’t move, Niall slides the coat she is wearing off of her shoulders and smiles at the way Liam’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. She’s only clad in a pair of white panties, knee socks and a white bra, covered with a small, tight blouse with one button done up across her breasts. With a kiss to Liam’s lips, Niall passes him by and slaps his ass playfully, entering his hotel room.

“Did you do this?” Liam looks at Zayn in shock.

“Might have done.”

“Fuck I love you,” she hears him whisper behind her as she follows Niall into Liam’s room.

Niall has mixed them drinks, delivering Zayn hers on the chair and Liam his as he sits on the couch. Zayn has turned the TV off and set up Liam’s iPhone to play music to fill the silence. Niall, once she has Liam’s attention, starts to move her hips seductively in a dance that is equally for Liam as it is for Zayn. Niall makes her way over to Zayn, kissing her softly. With her ass in the air, she wiggles it for Liam and smiles against Zayn’s mouth when she hears his groan echo in the room.

“Doing so good babe,” Zayn whispers to Niall. “He can’t take his eyes off of you.”

“Thanks,” Niall presses one last kiss to Zayn’s lips before she stands up straight and makes her way to where Liam is on the couch. She stands in between his legs and waits until she holds his gaze. When she knows that she has his full attention, Niall slowly lowers herself to her knees. His pupils dilate when she licks her lips and runs her fingers up his legs to his jogging shorts.

It takes two tugs on the shorts for Liam to lift his hips so that Niall can pull them down his thighs. 

“Fucking hell,” Niall moans loudly. “Zee, you didn’t tell me how fucking hot his cock is.”

Zayn laughs at how embarrassed Liam is by Niall’s words. “I think I did babe. I think I’ve written odes to the magic of Leeyum’s prick.”

“God, it’s so fucking gorgeous.” Niall leans in and licks a stripe up the shaft. Before she can take him into her mouth, she grabs him behind the neck and tugs his face down. “No, I’m not going to suck your cock before you kiss me properly.” 

Niall is on Liam’s lap in one movement, his mouth on hers instantly. The whole room seems to be spinning for Zayn as she watches Liam devour Niall’s mouth, licking hungrily at her lips as he grinds her down on his erection. She’s startled when she hears her name moaned from the writhing mass on the couch.

“Zayn,” Liam whimpers. “Come here.”

“Fuck yeah,” Niall agrees. “Please, babe. Need you.”

She’s up and joining them on the couch in the time it takes Niall to slide off of Liam’s lap onto the floor between his legs again. From her position on the floor, Niall stares at Liam for a few moments. It’s when she tears her gaze away and looks up at her when Zayn loses all ability to think. Niall’s lips are swollen, slick and red. Her cheeks are flushed and her chest is rising and falling with the force of the short gasps she’s taking.

“Clothes off,” Niall instructs firmly. 

Zayn looks at Liam who shrugs with a cocky smirk on his lips. “I’m naked,” he says. “Get your kit off Zee.”

She’s not wearing anything under the tight black tank she’s wearing or the black leggings. Once she’s pulled them both off, she’s unabashedly naked. As she sits back down on the couch beside Liam, Zayn notices that both he and Niall are staring at her, hunger in their eyes and licking their lips.

“Now,” Zayn instructs to Niall. “One must remember that Leeyum likes only the barest hint of teeth when you’ve got his cock in your mouth. He likes little baby kitten licks to the head and if you play with his balls, it’s always a guaranteed gusher.”

Niall whimpers at Zayn’s instruction while Liam groans in embarrassment. Zayn bursts into laughter.

“Liam? Really? The things I know you will say and do when fucking is utterly obscene, but I talk about how you like your prick sucked and you blush?” She shakes her head and strokes Niall’s cheek affectionately. “And babe? You really want him to give it to you good after? He loves to come all over your face. Sometimes on your tits, he’ll mark you up and then sometimes, if he’s feeling generous, he’ll lick it up and feed it to you.”

“Gonna spank you so fucking hard Zee,” Liam growls. He pulls her close and wraps her hair around his hand, tugging her sharply into a furiously demanding kiss. Niall would be worried except she can see the way Zayn’s nipples have hardened with arousal and the way Zayn has gone completely lax, letting Liam use her. Never has Niall wanted to be man handled as badly as she does right now. She knows Liam would never hurt Zayn, he’d never hurt her but just the possibility of him using his strength on them has Niall getting even more wet than she was. 

Niall’s whimper echoes in the room and Zayn bites Liam’s lip roughly to force him to pull off of her. “This isn’t about me. This is about you fucking Nialler’s throat right now. She got all pretty for you, and those white knickers are probably soaked right now.”

Both girls watch Liam’s cock fatten up a little more where it’s resting comfortably in Niall’s grasp. Zayn looks down at Niall and winks at her. Niall nods and pouts her bottom lip out.

“What would you like me to do?” She asks Liam coquettishly. 

Liam’s head falls back to the couch and he groans. 

“Tell her every fantasy you’ve had about her. She won’t judge you. I’ve heard hers about you and trust me, you’ll be surprised. She likes to be praised, just wants to make you happy.” Zayn encourages softly in Liam’s ear.

“Kiss it,” Liam demands.

Niall nods. She leans up and kisses the tip of Liam’s prick. When she sees his eyebrows rise, she kisses him again. And again until her lips have pressed against every inch of his cock, which is now blurting out precome from the tip. Niall’s lips are wet and sticky from it, her eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on her face.

“Babe,” Liam says gently as he tugs on one of Niall’s pigtails. “Put me in your mouth. Want you to fuck my prick with your throat.”

“Doing so well,” Zayn praises. She’s referring to both and sees both preen at her compliment. She pulls Liam’s face close for a hungry kiss, knowing that he will need something to focus on before he just starts fucking Niall’s mouth. When she pulls away, Liam groans and Niall whimpers. Zayn looks down and the sight of Niall on her knees with Liam’s cock in her mouth has Zayn reaching down to stroke her own pussy. Her finger finds her clit with ease and she rubs it, needing the distraction but also the relief.

“Niall?” Liam asks softly. He waits until her eyes focus from where Zayn’s fingers are working herself rapidly, to look directly into Liam’s kind, brown eyes. With an obscene pop, Niall lets Liam’s cock fall from her lips. 

“Daddy?” She asks sweetly. 

Zayn’s fingers stutter on her clit while she bites her lip roughly. Her cough is buried into Liam’s shoulder where she presses her face to hide the laugh she knows that will ultimately ruin the mood. Zayn honestly thought that Niall would wait a little longer to drop that bomb on Liam, but clearly she was pulling out all of the stops tonight. It wasn’t anything that she hadn’t told Zayn about hundreds of time. The way she got off at the thought of calling Liam Daddy in bed, of Liam treating her like a little princess, HIS little princess. Zayn is also fully aware of how Liam is more often than not, very dominating in the bedroom. The reason they’ve worked as well as they have, is that sometimes Liam needs someone else to be in control, needs to be reminded of his place and Zayn is perfect at doing that. She can let Liam take control and be dominant when he wants it, but when he needs something more, when he needs to just let go, she is more than happy to top the fuck out of him.

Niall’s hand is still stroking the base of Liam’s cock, her eyes wide and impossibly blue and innocent. She’s biting her lip in a mask of faux nervousness and both she and Zayn are holding their breath for Liam’s reaction. The blonde opens her mouth as he eyebrows furrow into a look of sadness.

“Daddy? Is there something wrong? Did I do it wrong?”

Liam’s response is to grunt and come, the thick milky ropes of his orgasm painting Niall’s face where she’s still hovering over him. “Fuck,” he moans as his hand covers Niall’s and he continues to stroke himself through the orgasm, aiming his release to cover not only Niall’s face but her chest. When the tremors have stopped, Zayn presses a kiss to his shoulder and scratches at the base of his neck affectionately. She’s proud of him. For a moment, Zayn worried that it had gone too far, too fast for him and he would need more time to be able to slot Niall into that particular fantasy that she knows he has but kept it buried so deep that it wasn’t anything he would even let himself contemplate. 

Niall is sitting back on her haunches, looking far too proud of herself to keep up the innocent act she plays to perfection each and every time. With confident fingers, she drags them through a puddle of come on her chest and brings it to her mouth, sucking her finger with enthusiasm. Liam opens his eyes once he’s returned to his mind and watches her with awed fascination. Zayn is itching to push Niall over, lick her clean and then force the blonde’s face into her pussy to make her lick her out until she’s come too.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Liam groans. He cups his now limp cock and holds it gently in his hand. “That...”

“Told you,” Zayn cheers. She looks over at Niall who, with a come covered finger, beckons her over seductively. Niall gives her a sultry pout.

“Leemo got me all dirty. All sticky and wet Zee. I’m so wet all over,” she moans.

Zayn flashes Liam a wink and presses a kiss to his ear. “She is going to eat me the fuck out right now. You’re going to watch, your prick is gonna get hard and then I want you to fuck her through the mattress. Pound her pussy so hard she’s screaming.”

“Did you tell her…?” Liam asks. Zayn knows what he’s asking and she shakes her head.

“Told you Leeyum, that girl has fantasies that would shock the shit out of you. She’s not the girl you think she is.”

“Obviously.”

By the time that Zayn and Liam have focused their attention back onto Niall, she’s laying on the floor. Her bra, panties and blouse have been tossed haphazardly behind her and she’s spread her legs with two fingers working in and out of her hole.

“Taking too long,” Niall whines petulantly.

“Get up babe,” Zayn demands sharply. Niall lifts her head and smiles. 

“Why?”

“Bed.”

“And?”

“Get up.”

Niall shrugs and keeps fucking herself leisurely. Zayn looks at Liam who growls.

“Niall Horan, you get up on that bed right now.”

They both watch Niall’s hips stutter and her fingers still instantly. The blonde removes her fingers and makes her way to her feet, sticking her dripping fingers into her mouth as she bows her head in shame.

“Yes Daddy.”

When Niall walks past Zayn, she sees the blonde wink at her and Zayn has to fight to supress the laugh that results.

“Gonna spank both of you,” Liam warns with a sharp slap to Zayn’s ass. Before she can keep walking, Zayn feels herself being pulled back against Liam’s chest. His arms wrap around her tightly and he presses a kiss to her shoulder before turning her around to face him. When she refuses to meet his eye, Liam presses a finger under her jaw and lifts her face so that she has to meet his gaze.

Zayn shifts uncomfortably under his scrutiny. “Leeyum,” she whines.

“I love you,” he says honestly with wide eyes and his hand cupping Zayn’s jaw. “Not because of Niall. Not because of this. Because I love you. And nothing is ever going to change that.”

“Promise?” Zayn asks. She’s only half joking. Knowing her, Liam understands and nods his head without hesitation.

“Always.”

It wasn’t until she heard it that Zayn realized just how much she needed it. Without even thinking about it, Zayn collapses into Liam’s embrace and she lets him hold her close. In a way that she often doesn’t let him just because she’s afraid of admitting that she needs him more than she thinks he needs her.

Now she’s not so sure that’s the truth anymore and it feels good. She feels calm.

“Niall?” She asks. Liam’s face contorts like it does when he’s trying to find the right words.

“It’s the same. But different.”

Zayn knows he wants to fully explain himself but he doesn’t have to. She totally understands what he means. It’s the same for her. She tells him this and smiles into his kiss when he pulls her in. As it breaks, she rests their foreheads together.

“We need to go in there, she’s either up to no good or she’s worrying.”

It turns out that she was neither. As Liam and Zayn enter the bedroom, Niall steps out of the bathroom with a billowing cloud of steam following her. Her hair is hanging down her back and she looks freshly washed and scrubbed. For a moment Zayn worries that they’ve taken too long. That Niall has finished herself off and the night is over.

“Your faces,” Niall snorts loudly. She drops the towel and heads towards the bed. It’s been turned down and they watch Niall crawl into the middle of it before lying comfortably on her back, completely naked. She points at Liam. “You came all over me. It got gross and sticky. Not at all sexy.” She then points at Zayn and smiles fondly. “You’re probably having some break down that only you could have in the middle of a night of group sex.” She then points to herself. “I thought I’d go and take a shower, get myself a little cleaned up and give you two some time together. Now, Zee please come and sit on my face. Leemo, get ready because after all of this, you better be fucking at least two orgasms out of me.” 

When neither of them moves, Niall reaches out and makes grabby hand motions. Zayn practically trips with the rough shove that Liam gives her. When she looks back, he points at Niall on the bed. “If you’re not going to go, I’ll take your turn.”

Zayn slowly climbs up Niall’s body, placing kisses on her ankles followed by her knees, her stomach and her breasts before reaching her mouth. They fall into a familiar kiss, Zayn practically melting into Niall’s body as the blonde pets her back in long, soothing strokes.

“You okay babe?” Niall asks when they pull away. Zayn gives a subtle nod of her head.

“Yeah.”

“Love you.”

Zayn feels her heart race. She sits up and lets her fingers dance over Niall’s cheeks to her nose and finally over her lips. “I love you.”

The bed dips behind her and Zayn knows that Liam is crawling up to lay on his side beside Niall. He reaches in to kiss Niall’s lips, one hand on Zayn’s thigh for reassurance.

“Wanna see you take her apart,” he confesses with a growl in his voice. He’s not entirely hard, but knows that by the time Niall has made Zayn come, he’ll be ready to go again.

It’s unbelievably embarrassing for Zayn. She prides herself on being able to hold off on her orgasm, control herself and come when she wants to, not when they tell her to. But she’s never been tag teamed by Niall and Liam before and if she thought they held a power over her separately, it’s nothing compared to when they’re together. Niall’s mouth has covered her, her tongue fucking into her hole with an expertise that even has Liam shocked. In the position she’s in, Niall has taken to holding onto Zayn’s thighs as Zayn rides her mouth. Liam, watching the two women decides that he doesn’t want to be a passive observer. Instead, he climbs to his knees and straddles Niall’s waist behind Zayn, thrusting his once again throbbing cock into her lower back.

Niall looks up to see Zayn hovering over her, stomach tight and head thrown back to rest on Liam’s shoulder. Liam’s hands are moving from Zayn’s breasts, tweaking and pulling at her nipples to her pussy, flicking and mingling with Niall’s tongue to get Zayn off faster and harder.

“Look at that,” Liam moans into Zayn’s ear. “Nialler, on her back for you. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?”

“No,” Zayn admits. She’s gripping Liam’s forearm tightly, her nails making crescent shaped indents in his skin.

“Don’t you think she deserves a reward? She made me come. She’s going to make you come. So come for her. Come so I can fuck her. Come so we can reward her for being such a good girl tonight.”

Zayn’s response comes out in the form of a low, keening moan. Niall’s echoes with her, the vibrations directly landing on her clit.

“My two good girls, you are.” Liam praises. He’s cupping both of Zayn’s tits, rubbing roughly at the sensitive nubs. “Makes me so happy, seeing my two girls together. Working so hard for each other. Making me happy.”

Zayn’s hips start to move faster, her body unable to focus on one pleasure point. She’s coming before she can warn anyone, her body trembling so hard that she feels Liam wrap a steadying arm around her waist. 

“So good babe,” he coos into her ear. “Let it go. Come for Nialler babe. Come for me.”

“Oh fuck,” Zayn cries roughly. She looks down to see Niall’s eyes closed, her mouth gasping for breath as she enjoys the sensation of Zayn coming over her. Liam’s free hand wraps down to her pussy and continues to finger her, stroking a second string of orgasms from her, relentless until she all but collapses in his arms. Her hair is fanning over Niall’s face and when the blonde feels her breathing against her face, she opens her eyes in satisfied exhaustion.

“You are so fucking gorgeous when you come,” Niall admits with a kiss to Zayn’s mouth. As her tongue licks out, Zayn can taste herself on Niall’s skin and she deepens the kiss until finally Liam separates them. Before she can protest, Zayn is curled up against Niall’s side and Liam is up and off of the bed. He heads into the bathroom and returns moments later with a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube. Zayn’s eyes widen in surprise and she sees Liam shake his head.

“Next round, don’t want to limit options.”

Zayn turns to see Niall staring up at the ceiling, an unreadable expression on her face.

“You okay babe?” She asks. When Niall turns her head, Zayn sees trepidation in her blue depths. “If you don’t want to…”

“I DO want to,” Niall whispers back. “I just never thought… God he’s going to fuck me and it’s going to be so brilliant.” Zayn smiles at the dreamy smile that covers Niall’s face. “I love him so much.”

Niall jumps when it’s Liam that responds, not Zayn. “I love you too Niall. Have for a long time. Just needed to get a grip on what it meant.” He leans down to kiss Zayn first, licking into her mouth before pulling away to do the same with Niall. When they’re all three breathless, Liam crawls in between the space between Niall’s spread legs. “Ready babe?” He asks, eyes focused on Niall’s. When she nods, he smiles.

“Zee?”

Zayn takes a deep breath and lets a sated smile cover her lips. “For ages.”

All three hold their breath as Liam’s condom covered erection slides slowly into Niall’s body. Zayn’s eyes are locked on Niall’s face, wanting to see her expression as Liam breaches her for the first time. She knows it won’t be the last, but there is just something about that first time with Liam, that moment you realize that he wants this, he wants you and you’re all he sees that Zayn wants to document for Niall. She watches Niall’s eyes widen, her pupils dilated to the point that there’s barely any blue and then they flutter shut, a painfully delicious feeling of being filled by him.

Zayn then looks up at Liam who has his lip bitten between his teeth, his eyes shut tight and she knows he’s trying his hardest not to just nut off right now. Niall’s legs are high up around Liam’s waist, her body welcoming him as though he’s meant to be there. As though it were made for him. She jumps when Niall reaches out, grasping blindly for Zayn.

“Zee,” Niall whimpers, voice hoarse. “Kiss me.”

There is no way that Zayn is going to refuse that request.

“Not helping,” Liam growls harshly. Zayn looks over to see Liam glaring at them. “I’m about to fucking explode and you two…” She sees him close his eyes and take a few calming breaths, laughing at his discomfort. It’s a very tense few minutes until Zayn sees that Liam has finally calmed himself enough that he can continue. He leans down to kiss Zayn softly before taking Niall’s mouth in a much hungrier, rougher kiss. 

“Leemo?” Niall begs. “Fuck me, please.”

That’s all it takes. Liam gives Niall a few gentle thrusts to warn her before he steadies himself on his knees, pulling back so that Niall is spread out before him. With a firm grip on her hips, he begins to thrust roughly, fucking deep into Niall’s body. She’s gripping his forearms tight, holding on as he continues to pummel into her over and over again. Zayn can only watch her eyes wide with wonder, awed at how beautiful Liam and Niall are together. 

She’s surprised when she feels a hand slap against her thigh. Zayn is sitting up against the headboard, her legs crossed in front of her as she watches the two of them. Looking from where she’d previously been focused on Liam’s face, the way he was watching Niall with unabashed wonder and love, her gaze moves down to her thigh where Niall is clutching at her.

“I can’t… oh god I can’t,” Niall moans. Zayn’s eyes flick up to Liam who is now looking at her in confusion. She gives Liam a subtle shake of her head and smiles.

“Oh you can and you will babe,” she promises the blonde. Zayn slides down so that she’s now on her side, pressed against Niall’s body. “Don’t say that, Leeyum’s gonna get worried.”

“Too good,” Niall crows. It’s too good, can’t …”

“Can’t what babe? Tell him what you can’t.”

“Can’t…” Niall takes a deep breath and her back arches. She fucks up against Liam who has now slowed slightly. She still has one grip on Zayn while the other has made its way into her own hair which she’s pulling roughly. “Can’t… fuck.”

“Li,” Zayn instructs smugly. “Keep going. I promise you, just fucking keep going.”

Liam trusts Zayn implicitly. He tightens his grip on Niall’s hips and pulls her roughly down onto his cock. He continues to pound into her and is stunned when he watches her mouth open and she lets out a violently loud scream, hitting high notes that the most prestigious opera singers would balk at. Zayn has leaned in and is stroking Niall’s clit furiously, milking her orgasm as Liam continues to fuck her through each of her body’s violent spasms.

It’s too much for him to contain and Liam lets his own orgasm wash through him, shooting deep inside of Niall, thankful for every word, every step and every wish he may have had that has brought him to this exact moment. Niall is still shaking under him and Liam’s skin is electric when Zayn leans up and kisses his mouth with filthy intent. 

“You did so good babe,” he feels her growl into his mouth. “God fucked her so proper, just like I knew you would.”

“Zee,” Liam can’t help but moan. He can feel how amped she is and as much as he wants to help her, he’s still balls deep inside of Niall who has started to move, swiveling her hips on his softening cock. 

It’s not going to take much for Zayn to get off. She plants one last kiss on Liam’s mouth and waits until he’s slipped out of Niall. Gingerly, so as not to hurt Niall, Zayn crawls down and covers her body with her own, kissing her hungrily. She’s slipped a finger between them and has started to stroke her clit with determination. She doesn’t want to prolong the orgasm she can feel itching in her stomach, she wants to come. She wants to come and then shower with these two utterly gorgeously debauched people she is so desperately in love with.

“Tell me,” Zayn whimpers as she’s held herself above Niall’s body.

“So good,” Niall moans as she stretches out underneath Zayn. Her breasts thrust up into Zayn’s space and if she tilts her head down just enough Zayn can lick at one of Niall’s nipples. “Can’t come Zee, sorry…” Niall looks genuinely distressed that Zayn’s going to have to go this orgasm alone.

“S’ok. Just talk me through it babe. Tell me how it felt.”

“God, your words didn’t do it justice. I mean…”

“I know,” Zayn agrees. 

“So big. So good and he got in so deep. Felt like I weighed nothing. Like he could just throw me around and use me however he wants me.” Niall opens her eyes and looks over at Liam who is watching them silently. Her lips curl into a sated grin and she gives him a slightly drunken wave. “But I know he would never hurt me. That’s why it’s so good. He could hurt me but wouldn’t.”

Zayn leans down to capture Niall’s lips with her own. It’s when Niall mumbles into her mouth, begging her to come that Zayn’s body jerks and her orgasm washes over her. It’s not a particularly powerful climax, not with how hard she’d come earlier, but it settles the fire simmering under her skin and allows for her body to collapse onto Niall who immediately turns them so that they’re on their sides, legs and arms wrapped loosely around each other’s bodies.

A few moments pass by when Liam realizes that neither Zayn nor Niall intend on moving. “Girls? Shower?” He suggests.

Niall waves a hand in the air and Zayn pulls him from behind her so that he’s directly behind her. 

“Later.”

“But…”

Zayn turns her head and glares at him through sleepy eyes. “Later Leeyum. Nap now, more later.”

“I said shower.” Liam is distracted by Niall’s grin. 

“Exactly. More. In the shower. Later.”

It’s futile to argue. Liam could shower on his own but he knows he doesn’t want to. Why, when if he has a short nap now, he’ll not only get to shower with Niall and Zayn together, but there is the probability that more sex will be happening? And the only thing better than the sex they just had is the sex they just had but wet.

Once Liam has positioned himself behind Zayn, pulling both girls close to his chest and wrapping one arm around Zayn to rest on Niall’s back and his leg blanketing Zayn’s leg, he feels Zayn relax fully into his embrace.

“Knew you’d come around.”

“Smart lad that Liam Payne,” Niall giggles sleepily from Zayn’s other side. “I mean, some things take him a while to grasp, but when he does. Wham bam thank you Niall.”

Zayn’s whimper is hidden in the pillow under her head. “Making him hard Ni. Stop. I need sleep. Then more. Then we talk so we can have more.”

“So sleep, more, talk, more?” Liam just wants to make sure.

“Exactly.”

Zayn feels two very relieved exhales surround her. She lets her lips curl into a happy smile, cuddling into the woman and man she is irrevocably in love with. Sleep is pulling her under and the last thing Zayn feels is a press of a kiss on her shoulder blade and a mirroring kiss to her forehead. She vaguely feels both Niall and Liam lean over her to share their own kiss before settling back down. By the time she’s asleep she’s not sure if they heard her declaration of love for them both, but knows that there will be more than enough time to say it when they wake.


End file.
